Idol wo Sakase
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.Idol wo Sakase (アイドルを咲かせ) es un Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 14 de diciembre de 2012, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 737 mil visitas en YouTube. El 6 de noviembre de 2015 salió a la venta una novela basada en la canción. Es escrita por Minami Ren, ilustrada por Natsu Natsuna y dirigida por Mitchie M. Puede ser comprada en Amazon. Comentarios del Autor: *''Como un desafió, intenté hacer una canción donde Miku hablara como una persona real. En una apretada agenda, con un buen PV de Gtama, les agradezco a todos los que proporcionaron el material para el vídeo.'' Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Mitchie M PV: Gtama Modelo 3D: Lat, Kaz, Cub-P y Ginsaji-P Diseño de Logo: Akubichan Efectos: Higuchi M, mogg, Buryokainyu-P, Haigane-P, Beamman-P, Soboro y Furia *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji transliterado por Descent. *Traducción al español por Slash Andou Kanji= 「みんな～　盛り上がってる～？」 「もう1曲歌いますよ～」 Don't Give Up　誓う夢に賭ける 届かないなんて言われても みんな自分勝手でしょ Hey! Hey! Hey!　（Come on） Hey! Hey! Hey!　（Listen up） ヒ～～～～～ウィゴー！！ そんな　才能じゃダメだねと　（Wow Wo Wow Wo） 冷たい言葉にも背を向け どんな　ノイズだらけでも　（Wow Wo Wow Wo） 彼女のソウルは　汚（けが）せはしない 闇の迷路を抜け出せぬ時は 祈れば聴こえる出口のメロディー 自分だけにできる力　信じて （Synchronize Your Ambitions） Don't Give Up　今は　小っちゃいけど 描く本当の姿　見せて Don't Give Up　誓う夢に賭ける 届かないなんて言われても みんな自分勝手でしょ Hey! Hey! Hey!　（Come on） Hey! Hey! Hey!　（One more time） ヒ～～～～～ウィゴー！！ Five Times 季節は巡って　（Wow Wo Wow Wo） 今では彼女はあすのディーヴァ TV、ブロードキャストじゃ にこにこキュートな　笑顔が映る ニュー・フォームの歌放つ　Generation きみの Tube Amp で Distortion シンクをして時代に乗り　Get your life! （21st Century Style Idol） Do Bebop　今は　フェイクきめる きみの声が空へストリーム Do Bebop　踊る　未知の世界 楽しい音に身をゆだねて 自由を掴まえて Come on DJ!!! ラジオ・ウェーブが奏でる音符は ドが FM で　レが AM ミとファの間にチューニング ソラシのビジュネルは　G.O.D エレキの歌に託し　ありがとうは常に伝えたい Do Bebop　今は　フェイクきめる きみの声が空へストリーム Do Bebop　踊る　未知の世界 楽しい音に身をゆだねて 自由を掴まえて アイドルを咲かせて 「また会おうね　サンキュ～！」 |-| Romaji= Minna~ Moriagatteru~? Mou ikkyoku utaimasu yo~ Don’t Give Up, chikau yume ni kakeru Todokanai nante iwaretemo Minna jibungatte desho Hey! Hey! Hey!　（Come on） Hey! Hey! Hey!　（Listen up） Hi~~~~~~~~wigo~!! Sonna sainou ja dame dane to Wo-oh-oh, Wo-oh-oh Tsumetai kotoba nimo se o muke Donna noizu darake demo Wo-oh-oh, Wo-oh-oh Kanojo no souru wa kegasewashinai Yami no meiro wo nukedasenu toki wa Inoreba kikoeru deguchi no merodii Jibun dake ni dekiru chikara, shijite （Synchronize Your Ambitions） Don’t Give Up, ima wa chicchai kedo Egaku hontou no sugata misete Don’t Give Up, chikau yume ni kakeru Todokanai nante iwaretemo Minna jibungatte desho Hey! Hey! Hey!　（Come on） Hey! Hey! Hey!　（One more time） Hi~~~~~~~~wigo~!! Five Times kisetsu wa megutte Wo-oh-oh, Wo-oh-oh Ima dewa kanojo wa asu no diiva TV Buroudokyasuto ja (whistling) Nikoniko kyuuto na egao ga utsuru Nyuufoomu no uta hanatsu Generation Kimi no Tube Amp de Distortion Shinku o shite jidai ni nori, Get your life! （21st Century Style Idol） Do Bebop ima wa faiku kimeru Kimi no koe ga sora e sutoriimu Do Bebop, To dance in a yet unknown world Tanoshii oto ni mi o yudanete Jiyuu o tsukamaete Come on DJ!!! Rajio weevu ga kanaderu onpu wa Do ga FM de Re ga AM Mi to fa no hazama ni chuuningu So-ra-shi no bijuneru wa G.O.D Ereki no uta ni takushi arigatou wa tsune ni tsutaetai Do Bebop ima wa faiku kimeru Kimi no koe ga sora e sutoriimu Do Bebop odoru michi no sekai Tanoshii oto ni mi o yudanete Jiyuu o tsukamaete Aidoru o sakasete Mata aou ne, sankyu~! |-| Español= ¿Todos están listos? ¡Vamos a cantar otra canción! Di "no me rendiré" Apuesta por tus sueños Aunque te digan que es inalcanzable La gente es egoísta,a veces Come On! Listen Up! Here We Go! Dicen que no tienes talento a frías palabras... No hagas caso Aunque haya mucho ruido El alma de una chica ...No la podrás herir Cuando te halles en un oscuro laberinto Si rezas oíras,la melodía de la salida Por ti mismo puedes hacerlo ¿Cree en ti! Syncronize your ambitions No te rindas ahora Aunque sea pequeño con tu talento de verdad exponte Di "no me rendiré" Apuesta por tus sueños Aunque te digan que es inalcanzable La gente es egoísta,a veces Come on! One more time! Here we go! 5 veces pasaron las estaciones y ahora,ella será La próxima diva En al TV se emitirá Su tierna y hermosa... Sonrisa brillara La nueva forma de canción de la generación Con tu amplificador has una distorsión Sincronízate a la nueva era y... Get your life! 21st Century style idol Do bebop-Ahora falsa te dicen Tu voz llegara inclusive al cielo Do bebop-Baila en el inédito mundo Ante los alegres sonidos,ríndete La libertad,persigue Come On DJ!!! Las notas tocadas en la radio son "DO" en la FM y... "RE" en la AM Entre "MI" y "FA" sintonizar "Sorashi" cifrado es... G.O.D Con esta canción eléctrica,confiando "Muchas gracias" les quiero expresar Do bebop-Ahora falsa te dicen Tu voz llegara inclusive al cielo Do bebop-Baila en el inédito mundo Ante los alegres sonidos,ríndete La libertad,persigue ¡La idol que florece! Hasta la próxima vez ¡Gracias! Galería 978-4-591-14726-9.jpg|Portada de la Novela. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012 Categoría:Canción con Novela